


“Come here, love.”

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies ✣ [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sometimes, Mirajane wanted to treat Erza.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss/Minerva Orland
Series: ✣ femslash fairies ✣ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264277
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	“Come here, love.”

Erza’s hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, eyes screwed shut and body almost limp with the pleasure it was receiving. Minerva had worked her open quickly, burying herself deep inside Erza’s throbbing cunt until Mirajane was salivating at the sight of it. She knew how warm and wet Erza would be now, the silk inside of her walls dragging deliciously over Minerva as she thrust, hands clamped on the headboard and mouth biting a bruise onto Erza’s breast. 

“Good?” Minerva panted against Erza’s throat, and the woman could only whine in response, raising her hips to grind lewdly against Minerva’s groin. 

Mirajane slid her hand down her body and let her forefinger rub circles on her clit, easing some of the frustration which had built from seeing her girlfriend fucked by another woman. They did not do this often, only when Erza needed it, but Mirajane felt blessed to watch. Seeing the woman she loved in such a passionate and yet vulnerable position was a gift enough, but as an outsider Mirajane could focus on each and every reaction without thinking about how to move next. She watched Erza’s toes curl, saw the saliva pool at the corner of her lips before tipping down her chin, noticed the rhythm in which Erza’s muscles tensed. She was ethereal, the most beautiful thing that Mirajane had ever seen. There was no way that she could hold back anymore. 

“Come here, love.” Mirajane eased herself in between Erza, slotting the woman between her spread legs, shivering at the pressure that it put on her own sodden crotch. Erza’s hands clawed at her arms, body twisting against Mirajane’s breasts, and the demon caressed her cheek, kissed her lips. Minerva smirked at them, drove her hips faster, and Erza moaned open-mouthed into Mirajane. 

“Stop.” Mirajane demanded, and not even Minerva had the gall to defy her. 

She would keep Erza like this, quivering on the edge, desperate for release, until the redhead could barely speak her own name. And Minerva would help, sliding from between Erza’s legs and pressing a tentative kiss on the side of Mirajane’s mouth. 

“Your turn.” She hummed, and Mirajane nodded with a smirk. 

Erza whined again, high-pitched and needy, eyes glazed and blown with lust. She looked into the face of the woman she loved and shivered, inclining her head back for a kiss which Mirajane eagerly gave. 

It would be a long night, and Mirajane could not wait for each delicious second of it. 


End file.
